Fall Back into My Life
by anabby94
Summary: Marik dreams of someone calling his name. What's so important about this person? And since when did he have a pastlife that involves a lover, a white haired lover to be percise? YAOI Akefia Thief King //Yami Marik
1. Marik's Strange Dreams

Well it has been awhile ^_^

Marik: Well duh!

Ana: SHUT UP

I own NOTHING. This story is rated T but will mention drug use, violence (depending), sex and probably mention weapons. It doesn't contain anything too drastic (as in too descriptive sex scenes).

Please read, review, enjoy.

* * *

"_What are you doing?!"  
"Saving you. I love you so much…"  
"Marik no!" _

Marik rose from his bed, breathing hard with cold sweat dripping down his sharp, yet attractive features and onto the dark cotton sheets. His deep violet eyes scanned the bedroom, what was this about? Why was this always occurring?

As most of us know, Marik is a dark spirit who was born out of hatred, anger, and pain. Three of the bitterest feelings that humans must live with sometime in their life. Marik never loved anyone. NEVER. But why was it each night he woke up to at this particular scene in his dreams? Then again, the Egyptian never dreamed either. The blonde slowly got out of bed, and headed for his private bathroom to wash his face, or at least reassure himself that he was just dreaming.

He stared at his reflection, his fair colored bangs were plastered against his forehead, and his eyes were bloodshot. Every evening, no, every time Marik attempted to rest, this image would slide into his mind to disturb him. This irritated him, but he was rather curious who he was sacrificing himself for, better yet, WHY was he sacrificing himself. Marik is arrogant and values his life greatly, but for him to dream of sacrificing himself was bizarre. "Why is this happening? I have remained sober, and actually haven't done any sort of drugs within the past three weeks, what is going on?" The platinum blonde reached for a bottle of pills inside the medicine cover, but there was none for him to consume. "Fuck new year's resolutions…" Marik promised to remain clean for 2010, why? Malik would throw him out of the large house the Ishtar's were capable of affording, if he remained a druggie.

Once the Yami's were given new bodies, Malik and his family decided to move into Domino City, Japan, the nicer areas though. They lived in Domino Hills, where the house was literally a mansion. There were 8 bedrooms, a pool, garden, large backyard, 5 bathrooms, and it was three stories. It was beautiful, and since the Ishtar's were living underground with a tremendous amount of secrets, gold, antique artifacts, they helped reveal secrets, thus being paid money. They also had Malik sell his story of being a tomb keeper, which had tons of cash being raked in.

After a cold shower, he wrapped a silky towel on his waist, revealed a perfectly sculpted six pack, which was this enticing bronze color that glistened with the moonlight bouncing on the water which remained. It was now 5:00 AM, and he decided to sit outside, to relax in the silence and tranquil scenery which he could see perfectly from the balcony.

"Are you okay?"

Marik looked up to see his hikari, Malik.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why are you up? Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

By boyfriend, Marik referred to Ryou. The two went out in the beginning of 2008, and have been dating exclusively for nearly 2 years. They were a cute couple, and reflected well on one another. Both kind hearted and innocent, it was no doubt they turned into a pair of love birds.

Marik, however, dated Bakura, but due to conflicts, drugs, and falsely being accused of cheating, he could not bear to date someone like that. Bakura was also a drug affiliate, and if he was not "rolling" on ecstasy, or high off his smoking, then he was difficult to be around. Sadly, the term fuckbuddy was the best description for their relationship. The word "date" made the darker half shiver. He loved himself. Nobody mattered to him, except his hikari, who he actually valued since the tortured child gave him life. Although Malik never admit, he loved him, but it was too much to date. (Literally, Malik is similar to being a "mother" to Marik).

"I could sense an uncertainty. Marik, you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just another nightmare."

The lilac eyed boy with soft, delicate features sat closer to his opposite, and told him,

"Don't lie." Concerned, Malik looked deep into his eyes.

Marik sighed, and looked straight at him, "Did I have a past life?"

Malik blinked, unsure how to respond. "Uh…"

"Well? Ryou has one, Yugi obviously has one, and hell Seto Kaiba has one also, do you? Or me?"

"Why is this relevant?" Malik's voice began to crack.

"I have dreams about me sacrificing myself for someone. I don't know who, or why. But this voice…it's well, it sounds familiar. It's a guy, and I'm bloody, also younger. I am not sure what or why but do I have a past life?"

Malik knew where this was going. Of course he had one! Marik and Malik were significant, yet unnoticed characters. But Malik swore to never tell Marik so he does not open any unnecessary doors.

"No." Malik confirmed in a firm manner. "Those dreams are occurring because you have withdrawals from your drugs. Don't worry. Ah look, it's nearly 6:30, let's go back to bed. Okay?"

Marik walked in the room with his hikari. He watched him walk in his grape colored robe which wrapped ever so gracefully around his gentle thin body. Marik always thought, "He's so beautiful."

Malik left the room, and Marik went back into the bed.  


* * *

What's going on here? Apparently Marik is a bit naïve, and is similar to the Pharaoh, he does not remember his own past life!

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^

Marik: This sucks!

Malik: It barely began idiot…


	2. Fear and Suspicion Arouses

Wow, I am extremely honored by RoseleafISHTAR's review. Thankyou :)

And I am also grateful that she clarified Akefia//Yami Marik together are called "sickleshipping".

Akefia: What the hell?

Ana: Anyways I have noticed there are HARDLY any stories with this particular pairing. Hopefully it gets more recognition and I do plan on (at least hope) finishing this story.

Read and Review please :)

Ryou brought breakfast up into his and Malik's bedroom, and saw how Malik was quite tired. Just to be polite, he ate his part quietly by the table Ryou brought into the home. The albino haired angel sat by some pictures portraying ancient Egypt, sighing.

Malik finally opened his eyes. "Morning love." Ryou smiled at him.

"Morning, ah how come your still asleep? It's 10:00am already?"

Ryou and Malik woke up at 8:00am each morning, and usually they both were out of the house by 10:00 to walk around Domino Centre or meet up with Yugi and the rest. The two were always out and about, or being chased by fan girls at certain places. (This explains why most of them moved into gated homes).

The blonde sat up, and rubbed away the sleep from his darkly lined eyes.

"Ah, I woke up early Ry. I ended up staying with Marik for some time. "  
Malik to a breath and yawned.

"Everything alright?"  
"No, no it isn't. Marik asked me, 'Do I have a past life?'"

Ryou saw the fear, and uncertainty written amongst his face. Apparently Marik is trying to open doors that should not be opened. But why?

"Uh, I don't see why you didn't answ-"  
"I did answer and told him no." Malik took a bite out of the crispy bacon, then licking his lips before looking up.

"I just can't tell him the truth. It's not good. No, it's just not worth talking about or mentioning unless we want to go through another Egyptian time travel game yet again." Malik attempted to explain without disclosing any information.

"But I was told about Bakura and nothing happened." Ryou retorted.

Malik just looked at his love, and Ryou shrugged.

"Okay something did happen, but wouldn't it make sense to fill Malik in on his history? I mean technically you two share the same past life. What is so wrong with his? Was he like Zorc's child or whatever?" Ryou was determined to learn why he was concealing this.

The blonde sighed. "No. If he was Zorc's child him and Bakura would have actually been meant for each other." Too much info, Malik realized.

Ryou thought about all this, and finally ended it by saying "I think I'm being too nosy. How about we go to Yami and Yugi's house?"

Malik nodded, and the two walked quickly to the front door.

Meanwhile, Marik was downstairs, inside the pastel colored living room, acting quite calm for the first time in his life.  
"_Why did Malik act so suspicious? I mean sure I am not an actual spirit from a millennium item, but pretty much everyone around has some sort of past life? Why don't I? And if I do, why don't I remember like Bakura?"_

He thought asking Bakura about his would unlock mysteries, but Bakura was just purely evil and possessed by Zorc, so there is no way he would know about HIMSELF. Just his despair and hatred. Marik already asked before on their date, his response?

"_Huh, I honestly can't answer that. I don't recall you anywhere in my past life, but then again I was possessed 98.2% of the time. I'm sorry."_

Marik frowned at that response, for Bakura was also a drug addict, who wouldn't know his past life from his present. He would assume the most idiotic things and would say Kuruelna existed. Damn that ecstasy case, the blonde huffed.

"I'm gonna figure out who I am. And why this dream occurs. I must have a past life, at least I'm positive I have one. "

Marik didn't know where to look, so headed to the attic of the house. Slowly, he passed through several halls and headed up to the door. He knew there was a numerous amount of Egyptian artifacts that had both sentimental value and expense, along with the millennium items that Yami allowed everyone to keep. (Except Marik and Bakura, only the lighter halves could use it.) It may not have a open book of answers, but it should open at least one door, to take him a step ahead.

Hah! Ch 2 down!

I try to keep the chapters a decent length to prevent boredom -_-

Review thank you :)


	3. The Search Begins

I never knew a lot of people were looking for Sickleshipping fics!

Akefia & Marik: We make a hot couple. Duh.

Ana: Ignoring!

On the bright side: I will make quite a few sickleshipping stories to fill everyone's desires. ^_^

Bad news: Updating will be somewhat slow. I have school, but I PROMISE to finish the story.

* * *

**3,000 Years into the Past **

Sitting alone under the glowing blanket of stars was an ivory haired man with the most alluring, yet seductive violet eyes. He was definitely an attractive man, with deep bronze skin, muscular body, and a scar that ran down his cheek, seemed to add to his overall appearance, rather than lessen it. The pale haired man ran a callused hand across his bangs, to reveal his well defined face. His body was positioned nicely against the rocks on a hill, as he looked up into the sky with a look of sadness written all over his face. But that is one image nobody has seen, sadness, fear, or pain on him.

I take that back. One person has seen this, well two have.

The fair haired man seemed heartless, careless, and any other descriptive word ending with "less." Even though he came across as an arrogant, cruel person, the truth was, he had a heart. HAD. There were only two people who have been able to see his gentle side. His mother, who was murdered when the Pharaoh needed to make the millennium items. He missed his mother greatly, for he had such a strong bond. He witnessed her death at the tender age of 6. (I'm saying 6 because he should be capable of remembering this painful image). His mother resembled present day Ryou, except her skin was olive and her eyes were a brilliant blue. His father however had raven hair, and deadly ruby eyes, but a tall, toned structure, and light skin. Mix the traits up and you get this gorgeous looking boy. His father meant nothing, since he left the man prior to the Kuruelna massacre.

But the second, yet equally significant person had to be his love, Mariku.

Just as Priest Seth saved Kisara, the same happened with Mariku, only they were 14 year olds.

Akefia, only 14 years old, saw a boy with lavender eyes, spiked up platinum blonde hair, and a deep tan chained up in some sort of underground hiding. He looked so astonishing, so beautiful! "Wha-why? What are you doing here??" the exotic male asked. Akefia had a small pick his mother gave him. "I'm a friend. I'm here to rescue you. Why are you here?" Akefia asked. "Long story…if you promise to feed me, I haven't eaten since they are trying to starve me, I will explain. Who are you?"

Since that day, up until Akefia was 17, he was the most cheerful person born. Things changed, Mariku was gone, and Akefia sought revenge. He failed at defeating Pharaoh Atem, but he was restored to live and roam Egypt.

"_I promise Kefia, we will be together. Someway, somehow."_

The final words spoken would play in his mind over and over, and caused Akefia to cry. The only thing he had to remember his darling angel was The Winged Dragon of Ra's KA. Since Zorc was gone out of his mind and life, his new power, or protection was the Sun God.

"Well Mariku, I promise we will meet again. Even if it means killing myself too."

* * *

Huh, The Winged Dragon of Ra. Wonder what that means.

Like I said, the anime's plot WILL be altered to fit the couple. Please review the chapter :)


	4. Looking for an open Door

Yeah I say it a lot but I am quite astonished at the reviews. Thankyou for your feedback :)

Like I said, I start school tomorrow so please keep in mind updates will be slower , but I am trying my best.

* * *

Marik was frustrated at the fact that the door to the attic was closed. Why is it locked? There IS SOMETHING hidden inside, the dark half thought. He wasn't allowed up into the attic, only ones who could enter were Odion, Ishizu, and Malik. He never asked, but whenever he made a reference to a certain book or artifact, they would quickly say, "wait here," or tell him when he and whoever walked to the attic, "stand outside okay?". It never bothered him, until now. The only reason someone would go through so much to prevent a person from entering an area would have to be because of a secret.

"Now, how do I get in??" You are probably thinking, he should go all super powerful magic yami or whatever, but Malik tamed the dark half to behave. Not only that the door was set up by Pharaoh Atem, so it could not be opened by magic. Great, just great.

Marik walked into his room, and thought about it. "What would be the best way to learn about Ancient Egypt, without Malik's consent or knowledge?" The blonde wished his friendship with Bakura was better, but he knew that using him would never work. Not only was he a traitor, but he was extremely intelligent, as unusual as it would seem. Suddenly, Marik's eyes opened wide.

"I'll go into hikari's bedroom! Of course!!"

Before he left the living room, he made sure the house was cleared. Malik and Ryou were out, Ishizu was at the museum, Odion was most likely with Ishizu, so the house should remain clear for a few hours. If it wasn't oh well. He was determined to figure out question one: do I have a pastlife?

Marik went down the pastel blue halls, and found Malik's bedroom, well Malik and Ryou's respectfully. He never went in that room since he never cared, always was with Bakura in his room, or out late at night and slept wherever anyone would accept the drugged out couple, whether it be hotel rooms or in the Domino Park. He knows he was drunk one time after downing several glasses of straight up vodka, and he was inside Malik's bathroom, sleeping on the floor, and vomiting his brains out. Malik was nice enough to hold him up so he could aim, but he only remembers facing a toilet, and feeling the icey cold bathroom tiles. No memory whatsoever of what his lighter half's room looked like.

He opened the door, and was surprised at the interior's design. Of course the room's color scheme was lavender, ivory, and gold, but all the wooden furniture was dark chesnut, in order to contrast with the warm yet inviting colors that adorned each wall. The room was equivalent to a master bedroom, with a large double bed with deep wine colored bedding, and pillows to accent it. There was a love seat which was the darkest shade of purple by a window draped with light violet curtains. On the walls were pictures of Egyptian times, and other romantic art. He always knew Malik was a romantic, but it fit him since whenever he went out before Ryou, both men and women wanted to be Malik's lover. By the bathroom was a dresser, and it had all his clothes neatly folded and tucked away. By the door, was a walk in closet. It was full of formal outfits, boxes, Ryou's belongings, and extra junk. "Wow, if I didn't know better I would assume my hikari is a girl." It was impressive looking, and large.

Marik went by the dresser, and saw nothing but makeup, combs, hairspray, and more bottles of lotion etc. Nothing interesting in the drawers, which you would think would consist of a key or something. As he lurked around the warm and inviting room, he stumbled upon a velvet journal with glittering rhinestones inside the fancy designs. It had a leather binding, of course this book was literally made for Malik since he was the one who loved such fancy designs and items which hinted at royalty. Careful to not damage the book since it seemed delicate, he noticed a polished brass lock.

Now he was getting slightly aggravated with the locks; that boy had too many secrets. Although he wasn't permitted to use his shadow magic unless he was in danger, he decided to go ahead and use the dark powers he was gifted with.

It opened. There were many pages, and he wrote using the Egyptian language. "Oh wow. That is smart. Too bad I can read this."

He skimmed through some of the pages, and was immediately enticed with a nasty entry.

…_I was surprised at how romantic things became when I was laying in bed next to my ivory haired angel. I mean he is definitely a modest boy and all, but tonight was quite edgy. Both of us were kissing deeply and with such an intoxicating force, it was ecstasy, it was as if he became possessed with such a eccentric spirit. I know he was hot, I felt him, I'm sure he felt me on his leg, which I must blush at. I know Ryou is the only boy for me, so out of passion I made love to him. It was blissful, I mean reliving the peaceful moments Touzuko Akefia and Mariku must have had. I hope we were made to be, just like them, just a new time, with no way to be separated. _

"What?" Marik wasn't shocked at the moment, rather the line "reliving the peaceful moments".

"Who is Touzuko-Akefia?"

Marik heard their voices, and locked everything away quickly. Already, Malik was by the door. With no choice, Marik teleported to the shadow realm.

The shady area was cold, similar to the icey feeling of a hospital. Marik sighed in relief, until he heard a familiar voice,

"I know what you want."

It was Bakura, standing in the darkness, smiling dangerously, eyes shining with a fiery glow.

* * *

Ahahah. Long chappie! .

Akefia: So? We need more of me!

Ana:Go in your corner and watch more little kuriboh.

Akefia: Ughh.

Ana: Okay, I know I'm updating slow, but I am so busy. Whoo! I also got my permit :D

Marik:FCK SHES DRIVING.

Review please ^_^

*There will be hints of psychoshipping, but of course it's not supported in this story.


	5. Fight for an Clue

Well I cant sleep so heres another one ^_^

The rating goes up slightly, more dirty themes, drugs and violence.

BTW: Marik and Bakura act bitter towards each other, hey, they are ex boyfriends anyways _  
Read, review, enjoy

* * *

Marik stared in disbelief for what seemed like half an hour at Bakura. Why was he even here? The white haired boy licked his lips, his eyes darkened, which probably his E pills was consuming him. "What are you doing here?"Marik toughened up, being prepared for anything that might attack him. Bakura laughed in a low manner, and showed his sharp, cutting teeth. Marik at one point in life, found his teeth to be arousing, now, they were a threat. "You know, I can sense your curiosity from abroad, you nitwit. I hope you know, I'm aware of your desire." His voice was uncertain in Marik's ears, was he going to attack him, or play some sort of game.

Marik saw Bakura's body veiled in a blue fiery glow, apparently he was preparing to attack with shadow magic. Without hesitation, the blonde himself activated his own powers. The blonde's body was coveted in a purple shroud, the eye on his forehead glimmering, and his eyes a deep crimson color. "I'm just as powerful as you." "Do you know why?" Great, Marik thought, this is now a mind game. "Yes.."Marik growled, uncertain himself. "Exactly. Now, why don't you come back to me?" Bakura asked, with a false sensed tone. "Why would I??"

Suddenly, the two ended up in the fair boy's bedroom, which had that constant feeling of being watched. Marik looked around, and pointed at Bakura. "What the fuck are you doing?" Bakura just laughed. Slowly he walked up to him. "You are curious, just like Malik. Naïve, mischievous, open eyed..ah yes. I'm aware of the knowledge you wish to seek. " Marik's eyes widened. "You said you didn't know shit!" "No, YOU don't know shit. Why would I tell you? I mean, I couldn't do anything if I did." The Egyptian stood tall. "Do what?" "THIS!"

With that, Bakura grabbed Marik and slowly drained him of his actual life points. Marik fought, but his body gave in, and he trembled since he could not do much. The blonde attempted to beat him forcefully, which inflicted minor damage to the violent teen. "That is all you can do? Pathetic, I thought by now you gained a backbone, or at least more power. Apparently you left that behind." "What are you talking about??" Swiftly, Bakura pinned Marik to his black wall, and laughed in such a sinister, spine tingling manner. The vengeful boy, out of nowhere, began to caress his body. "You miss me, you do. You want me, you love me, you LUST me…" he whispered in his ear as he ran his delicate, underestimated hands on his waist. "Fuck, what the hell?" " You know you miss me. I sense desire, a craving within you." This is all a mind game, I must not let him win either, the trapped Egyptian thought. " I take it as you don't want this." Bakura had touched his neck, and blowed on it gently. 'Oh my Ra…' the sensation was a cool, yet mild burning, which was not just enjoyable, but AROUSING. "Tell me, this doesn't affect you in any ways?" Bakura asked. "No." Marik choked out, trying to censor out this sadistic moment. "Interesting…"with no restraint, Bakura placed his warm lips on Marik's, slowly entering his mouth. Marik refused, until Bakura began running a hand through the flattened sections of hair. Marik kissed back, in which he was unsure of why he reacted. Bakura let go, and pushed his frame awkwardly against Marik's. "Mmm, I'm between your legs. Like old times…" "Bakura-"

Bakura seductively licked his lips, and pushed his body closer. "Quit trying to do me! Look, can't you just let me go, and you go back to your little hole?"

"Fine, but wouldn't you rather know, about, oh, I don't know, your PAST?"

Marik felt weak, not only was his energy consumed, but he was highly consumed by Bakura's unnecessary yet arousing antics. The fact that he was touching his every sensitive spot felt like a burning, a desire. But no way could he give in to this. He didn't need this maniac's help. Bakura backed up, and smirked. "Your quite horny aren't we now?" "Shut up. Just shut up and let me go you freak." Marik hissed. "I will kill you Marik, and then you won't have a life to begin with!"

Bakura suddenly pulled out a sharp dagger within his drawer, and Marik grit his teeth. "I'm a spirit too you know!" "WRONG." The psychopath stabbed about four inches away from his head and into the wall. "I am pretty much dead. I am TOTAL DARKNESS." Bakura gashed his arm, and even though the bright ruby liquid oozed out of his body, he was still standing tall and strong. "You, my friend, are only half darkness. Now, shut up for a minute, otherwise I'll be sure to hit you're skull. You are both a light and a dark. Unfortunately, you have no concept of why you're actually half light. One, you are created from hatred and darkness from Malik's mind, and somehow you were born with shadow magic in your blood. So, you believe you're only a full dark mess. You're light, because you, my hard headed friend, are one half of the reincarnation that was once the keeper of the most powerful KA. "

Marik stared in disbelief. "How do I know this is true??"

"It is, Mariku."

"Mariku?? How do you even-"

Bakura loosened grip, and turned his back around. "Look, I know. Don't question it, naive one. That's all the information you will receive from me."

Marik jumped, and began attacking Bakura now that he was provoked. "TELL ME!" Marik screamed. Bakura stabbed Marik's arm as well, and even though the excruciating affliction from the knife was enough to stop him, Marik kept fighting, and remained firm minded. But what got him was Bakura licked the wounded blonde's blood, and gripped his ebony shirt. "Taste amazing." "You sick freak…"Marik camouflaged his pain, and felt blood run down his lip.

Suddenly, Marik was no lingering outlined with a fluorescent purple, but a golden color. His eyes were glowing as well, and Bakura witnessed that he was summoning, without awareness, The Winged Dragon of Ra. The mighty beast rose up, and blasted forcefully at the wicked boy. "Oh my-" and he caused Bakura to flame up and go into the Shadow Realm.

Marik's mind was cloudy, and he walked home, all tattered and weak.

"What happened? Am I really…?"

* * *

Whoo! LONG and somewhat action filled. Yes, Bakura is gone, for now…

Review please as I mop up the torn clothing and blood.


	6. Now Entering a Danger Zone

Amazingly I had fun writing the action scene! There is more to come, especially when Akefia enters.

Akefia: I COME NOW?  
Ana:… read, and review

Akefia: I'm really bored.

* * *

It was about 7:50 pm, the sun gone, the full moon out and enlightening the majestic navy sky. Malik was sitting at the table with Ryou, Yugi and Yami. The two boys were home alone for quite some time, so Malik decided to invite them over for company. They were eating some freshly cooked dinner courtesy of Ryou, and talked for awhile.

"I wonder where Marik is…"

"Does he work?" Yugi chirped.

"Hell no. But he has been calmer ever since I took away all of his drugs. But he has concerned me a little-"

The front door slammed open, it was Marik. Trudging along, he attempted to hide his wounds from his family, especially Malik.

He listened, and Yami whispered, "I sense something is seriously wrong." Malik looked at him, and nodded in agreement. "I should check on him…" "Go along Mal, I'm sure he needs your help. We'll be fine here." Yugi added.

Malik walked up the stairs, and heard one of the guest bathroom's water running. "Mar-" Malik froze, his darker half looked severely mutilated: his lip was busted open, arm gashed where an alarming amount of blood showed, bruises here and there, and what resembled bite marks, which penetrated deep into his collar bone. "Oh my Ra, Marik sit down, let me clean you up." The battered teen obeyed for once, since the pain was intolerable now. 'After that whole Ra thing, I feel as if I'm drained. Same with the battle.' Malik poured some disinfectant on a cotton ball, and rubbed it on the smaller cuts, while placing dressings on the more severe lacerations. "My head hurts…" Marik admit, and felt Malik hold him up. "I know you hate me in your room, so you can sleep in the guest room. Come on."

The worried one placed him down, and set the lights to dim. He was too weak to fight off his hikari. Malik looked at him, with sympathy. "What happened?" "I…"Marik just crashed.

Malik walked back downstairs. "What's going on? Everything okay?" The blonde sighed. "Nope, he is severely injured, I'm not sure why, but ever since last Saturday, he has been so worked up." Yami rested his heavenly face onto his palm, and raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be the problem?" Malik sat down. Yugi and Ryou went out into the backyard for awhile, so it was Malik and Yami. "Marik wants to know about his past life. I don't know why, or what caused him to want to learn about his. I mean, I really prefer not to tell him." The blonde sighed, as he looked into the former Pharaoh's eyes. "I don't even remember Marik or you being involved anywhere in the past."

**3,000 years ago**

It was nearly sunset, and Akefia headed to the Pharaoh's palace, only to find Priest Seth lingering in the throne room. "Touzuko!" the tall, tanned man cried. "What are you doing here? You are not permit to enter these premises!"

"He is a friend. Not a foe Priest Seth."

Looking up, they saw a man about 5'6, clothed in the finest materials and jewelry to exist in Egypt. His eyes were a brilliant ruby, his hair streaked crimson, raven, and some strands bleach blonde. It was none other than Atem. "How may I help you Akefia?"

Although Akefia felt anger still, about his family being killed, he respected Atem for reviving him and treating him with pure kindness. He knew the Pharaoh shouldn't do this, but in some way they were even now. 'You can always come, if you need anything Akefia.' The words echoed in his mind.

"What happens when we die, Atem?" Atem looked at him, concerned at what this meant. "We become reincarnated 3,000 into the future. It's true, I recall meeting our future counterparts when Zorc possessed you."  
"If they can come here, can I go THERE?"

Atem thought for a moment. "May I ask why?"

Akefia bit his lip, and choked out, "Please, help me find Mariku. When Zorc possessed me, I needed power to battle, I was too weak and about to be killed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, when Mariku…" Atem instantly put his arm around Akefia, who trembled and had tears running down his bronzed complexion. "Fuck I'm crying…Atem please get off." The Pharaoh obeyed his request. Although Akefia hated showing any emotion, it literally stabbed him in the heart now that he finally admits the fate of his blonde haired love.

"I understand now, I will do everything I can to reopen the portal back."

**Present Day **

It was another day, and the injured boy awoke to the sun burning on his face. It was noon, a bright one too for that matter. After slowly moving, he realized his chest was exposed. There were soft gauzes placed on each wound from yesterday's battle. Damn Bakura…he thought.

Malik entered the guestroom, and found Marik lying awake. "Hello, how are you?" he walked over to his side to prop his body up. Marik absolutely adored how caring his hikari could be. "I want you to take this pain pill, it's a low dosage, but should attempt to ease the pain." As soon as he asked "What happened?" he grew disgusted in Malik.

"Tell me the truth."

"…uh"

"Who is Touzuko Akefia?"

"…"  
"Well?" Marik glared at the now surprised boy. "Who is he? And whose Mariku?"

"Why does it matter?"  
"HAH! So you have knowledge of these two!"

"NO I do NOT MARIK! I don't know who you're talking about!"

Marik was angry; the adrenaline pumped, and his rage was fiery. He got out of bed, despite the pain, and yelled, "Why are you hiding stuff from me?"

"Why are you questioning me?"  
"Tell me the fucking truth!"

He backed Malik into a corner.

Ryou dashed in. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Marik shot him a deadly look. "Get out of here!" Ryou refused.

"You do KNOW!" he pinned Malik against the pastel colored wall aggressively.

"WHY ARE YOU HURT? ANSWER ME NOW!"

Marik grit his teeth and pushed Malik to the floor of the corner. "I read the enticing sex story in your journal, you arrived home, so I went into the Shadow Realm. Bakura and I fought, but he told me I'm the reincarnation of Mariku! TALK NOW!" Malik was embarrassed, humiliated, and afraid. "…you went into my journal?" "Yes. Tell me who I am!" "Put me down right now Marik!"

Marik slowly put him on the ground. Gasping, he said,

"Your..Mariku… Touzuko is your, lover…you died…he fought…"

Marik hissed, "Liar. Why did you fucking hide this?" "You died..sacrificing yourself…you are also…Ra's KA holder…" Malik caught his breath. "I hid this, to save you. If someone knew you're the reincarnation of the Winged Dragon of Ra's power…you would have suffered being attacked.." the boy loosened grip. "So…Touzuko Akefia is my lover?" "Pretty much, but he's from the past." "Who is his reincarnation?"

His lilac eyes looked over at Ryou, who backed up slowly.

Marik temper went wild. "You?!"

Ryou ran off, as Marik found the Millenium rod hidden inside the room.

"How do I find Touzuko Akefia?!"

"MARIK NO!"

Without hesitation, he ran outside, and headed somewhere on his motorcycle.

Malik ran at full speed with Ryou to Kame game shop, where Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Seto a believer now, were at. "HE FOUND OUT HE FOUND OUT!"

"CRAP!" Yami's eyes widened.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Okay let's get this straight: Marik was obsessed with learning about his past life, which is going to become chaotic now, and he finally discovered the truth and is attempting to find Touzuko-Akefia?" Yugi asked, also clarifying what was going on to the others.

"Oh my god!" Tea exclaimed. "Yeah now he is off somewhere! I don't know what or why but he is enraged and is about to cause destruction once again!" Ryou added.

"Okay everybody, calm down!" Duke yelled. Everyone obeyed the sexy raven haired boy. Seto, although arrogant and reserved, spoke up. "We need to figure out where he is at before it is too late."

"RIGHT. "everyone added.

"Before we head out that door, one last question: where is Bakura?"

Everyone looked at Ryou.

"Honestly do I look like I keep track of him?"

"No, but where is he?"

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Oh no…"

Sorry it's been awhile. I've been incredibly busy. V_V

Review please!

Just a reminder-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Time for a History Lesson

Ah I'm updating slower, and need those reviews to come in X]

Anyways, here we go with another chappie.

Hints of pyschoshipping.

* * *

Bakura watched from a room what was going on in both worlds; the past and present. He was amused, and ran a hand through his pale hair and smirked. "Both of you run." He was merciless, and determined to destroy Akefia and Marik in the process. "If I can't have Marik, neither can my former self. I'll just kill off the sex toy, and torture the ancient idiot." The former spirit knew Marik was destined for him, I mean Marik is the reincarnation of Mariku. Nobody really knew about Mariku, but Bakura.

His dark eyes scanned the windows which revealed the different universes. "Soon enough, you will be dead Marik, or shall I say, again Mariku?"

_Malik and the Others, the Ancient Museum _

Everyone who was previously at the Kame game shop ended up at the Museum to learn more about what is going on. The current situation has been divided into three complex parts, one of which the present day people, exempting Bakura, are not aware of. First one is being Marik's past. Nobody is really aware of what role he honestly played, even Yami isn't sure, yet all of his memory has been restored. The second has to be what Bakura is up to, since he harmed Marik along with provoke the already angered boy. Bakura has always been eerie, even though he was granted a body; somehow, he did not change. And the last thing nobody is even close to aware of is Akefia's return.

Ishizu was surprised by the visitors, and immediately knew that something major is happening.

"ISHIZU MARIKKEFIABAKURAdANGERPAST-"

"SLOW DOWN! Malik calm down, my you have always been the one to over exaggerate sometimes…you, Tea, tell me what is going on?"

"Well, a lot has been happening, I know that Marik went nuts and found out about his past life so is in search of something, I don't know…"

"He went on his motorcycle and is gone. But Bakura is also gone…and there is some sort of danger. I don't know. "The Dungeon Dice creator finished.

Ishizu raised a thin eyebrow. "Is that so?" She instructed everyone to follow her into her office.

A man in clothes that draped around him gracefully turned around. His vivid blue, expressionless eyes looked at each of them. He wore a turban daily, concealing the dark hair he had. He is known as Shadi.

The elder Ishtar quickly retold the story of Marik and Bakura, and he immediately transported them all into a room similar to what the shrouded area of a shadow game looks like.

"What you do not know is that Bakura is most likely observing and listening to us. This room, is hidden and protected from the dark power and energy, he won't know we are here." He said, in such an eloquent yet dark tone, but with some compassion if you listen carefully.

"So what's up with all this past present stuff eh? I thought we ended this stuff a year ago!" Malik's Brooklyn friend asked timidly.

Shadi sighed. "Unfortunately, Malik and Marik are the missing pieces to the puzzle."

"Don't remind me." Yami retorted. Duke, Tristan and Yugi giggled at the response.

"Wait, what happened to Seto?" Ishizu asked, remembering the CEO ran in with them.

"I'm sorry he told me he had to leave, but he wishes good luck to us all." Yugi replied, with a shrug. "At least his attitude has finally changed. But we must not wander off the topic." Shadi interrupted.

Ryou held Malik's hand, as Malik rested his head on his shoulder. Malik was overwhelmed, and the fact that he was somewhat included scared him. He was not ready to return to a strenuous life back in Egypt. Daily, he talked to a therapist about the pain he suffered, and he was tired of hearing, "such a beautiful boy, with a cruel life." Malik hoped that moving to Japan would rid him of the evil essence which seemed to be a part of his country's culture. Going back would murder him, not literally return, but have to know there is more trouble made the gorgeous teen cringe. He was proud of his heritage, but ashamed of the evil that was associated with it.

"Malik, you do realize you are the reincarnation of Mariku?"  
"Yes…"  
"Ryou, you understand you are the reincarnation of The Great Thief King Akefia?"

"I am."

"And lastly, you both are aware you're both in love?"

Everyone was silent.

Both teens nodded.

"Why are you in love?" Ishizu found this conversation interesting, the only one he would even discuss topics as sensitive as this would be her.

Malik, although never shy, found his voice to crack a bit.  
"Looking in each other's eyes, it's as if I knew him already. We understand one another-"  
"And we somehow felt as if we were in love, like I felt a whole in my heart was finally filled."  
The blonde's eyes widened.

"We're destined! We really are huh?" Malik shouted.

"Yes, both of you are in love because in the past you two were both deeply amative. The only conflict, however, Zorc possessed Akefia, and clouded up Touzuko's vision. Akefia loved Mariku, and found him being tortured by people in order to take his KA."

"KA, haven't heard that word in awhile." Tristan looked at Yugi, who was observing everything.

"Mariku was the holder of The Winged Dragon of Ra, which easily defines why Malik and Marik are deeply interested in the particular god. " Both nodded. "Akefia was only 14 when he found Mariku being mutilated and chained up. Seeing that he was almost going to die, it reminded him of how he lost his family. He rescues the boy, and they instantly fell in love. Akefia is not aware of his power, and doesn't care since he is still innocent, and human. However, when he is possessed by Zorc, he is somewhat in love, only for his power. The Pharaoh attempts to murder Akefia knowing he is holding a dark power, but Marik, fooled, decided to sacrifice himself. This causes Akefia to realize his undying love, and goes to defeat Atem. The final straw was blown, but in the end he is restored since Atem understood why he was obsessed with a bloodlust."

Everyone remained silent.

"So why has Yami been having such strange dreams?" Malik asked.

"That is a sign. Akefia is trying to come to the new world, and reunite with the new Mariku. Bakura is well aware, and knows they were destined to be."

"How come Bakura and Marik don't date just to end this? I mean seriously we can end this story and move on to another story-"Ishizu cut off Yugi.

"Bakura and Marik are just spirits with new bodies. Marik is a spirit, since Mariku is dead. Akefia is real, so the two just match; Akefia and Bakura are NOTHING alike."  
"Sounds odd." Joey scratched his blonde hair.

"What would happen if Akefia makes it here?" Ryou asked, as he held Malik who hid his face in his shirt.

"Peace would occur. But Bakura is attempting to prevent them. If he prevents them from uniting again, we will end up with another revengeful story, and the cycle will continue. Believe it or not, Bakura is the conflict, once again. "

Malik hid his head, and attempted to mind link his darker half.

_Please come home. I promise I'll help you. Please, do it for me?_

* * *

Writers block :p

But let me assure you nothing will stop me from writing this story.

Review :) I realized my problem is going too fast, and I need to kinda slow down… .


	8. Correcting the Facts

Alright already! I see how confused you all are; now this chapter will have Bakura fix the questions.

The big question is who has the past life?

A) Marik B) Malik

Stay Tuned.

Read Review and no more mind crushing me X[

* * *

After such a dark meeting with Ishizu and Shadi, everybody returned home, since there is really nothing they could do to really help Malik out. The only ones who could probably help out Marik and Malik would be the Pharaoh, but even Yugi and Yami had no idea what was going on. What a bizarre situation, this scenario made no sense in their eyes.

'So it's me…I have the past life…' the blonde was confused, and sat at the end of his bed, feeling the same distinct emotions before his initiation; weak muscles, aching heart, and not literally, a clouded vision. 'Am I hurting myself?' He saw Ryou in his pajamas sit next to him.

"Ryou, tell me we aren't dating just because of destiny?"

The chocolate eyed boy shot a look of hurt and disappointment towards him. "Come on Mal, we have been together so long, and we hadn't a clue about the past or whatever mishaps occurred. Do you really think so?" Malik just looked up, knowing his choice of words were clearly hurtful. "I'm just…oh Ra."

The unsure boy buried his head in a pillow, and Ryou crawled next to him. "I seriously was trying to protect Marik…" Ryou arched an eyebrow. "But it's me who is causing him to go out and injure himself for my life." Ryou nodded in disgust, his love for Malik was strong, but he was definitely too emotional at times. "We aren't even sure who is who or what belongs to who. Quit beating yourself up! It's only day one Malik Ishtar, please stop with such negativity. Not everything is your fault!" Malik's violet eyes met with his. "You know I love you. And you know it because you have my virginity now, and know everything about me. Please quit worrying so much about Marik, I know you and him are close, but he is an adult. "

Malik understood, and smiled in a weak fashion. "I love you; you know for a fact I'm going to marry you eventually. Now let's sleep, tomorrow will be fulfilled with the same odd adventure."

Both fell asleep underneath the covers quickly, especially Malik, who felt depressed over the subject. The night progressed, and suddenly, the blonde woke up. "I must figure out this mystery."

Malik remained awake for quite awhile, thinking over everything that was told about "him" and Akefia.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and jumped. He looked at Ryou who was sleeping still, and quietly hopped out of the bed. The house was pitch black, was there a power outage?

"Marik? Is that you?" he whispered, walking carefully down the hall. The steps were louder, and his heartbeat went faster. It came from Marik's room, though.

"Marik?"  
"Not quite."

He saw none other than Bakura sitting in the chair across, with a knife in hand.

His eyes shone with a more vibrant rage than with Marik.

"?! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?" the dark figure stood up, and slowly walked towards him.

Malik felt for the cold doorknob behind him, but it was gone. He turned and then scanned the room, it was now the shadow realm.

Without short notice, Bakura pinned up the younger boy to an imaginary wall or some sort, and paralyzing him with his power.

"BAKURA WHAT IS GOING ON? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh yeah I'll obey your wimpass. HAH. "He smirked. "Why am I here?"

The evil one chuckled. "Because, I am going to hold you captive."  
"Why? So I can't learn about myself?"  
Bakura looked at him, with a WTF face; there is no other proper way to describe it. "What?"

"I know what's going on! You're hurting my Yami to prevent me from reuniting with Akefia! Whoever that is!"  
"WHAT? NO! Moron! Who told you that? No, what DO YOU KNOW?"

Bakura was confused, and a bit concerned.

"Shadi and Ishizu told me that Ryou and I are the reincarnations of Akefia and Mariku!"

"BULLSHIT."  
Bakura smacked Malik across his face, making his left cheek swell slightly.

"You are going to ask two people who can barely keep their asses in check? Hah, you're all sharp, but I'm sharper. You're story is a contradiction of what I fed to Marik. Malik, you mean nothing! Marik is born with a past life. You however, are my bait. With two stories running amok, do you not know how easy it will be to get you, and your Yami, and kill both of you off?"

"…so why did Shadi..?"

Bakura suddenly transformed, to look like a replica of him!

"You are so dumb! I told you and your friends that sappy story! '_both of you are in love because in the past you two were both deeply amative'. _Idiots! Marik has the past life, and you are so selfish as to learn about your's, when you and you "Yami" aren't even connected like Atem and Yugi. This is why I hate you all."

Malik stared. "Why am I here?"  
"I just said you are my bait. You created Marik right?"  
"Yes? Well, Marik should come to protect his 'mommy'. In the mean time, the only truth to the story is, Akefia is returning."

"You're gonna hurt Akefia huh?"

"Don't worry about him. He should arrive safely. At least I'll be sure he is."

Bakura sent the blonde into a prison cell, and chained him up. "And now, Marik should come to protect you. If not, you will die in three days if he can defeat me." Malik was afraid now. "Why don't you attack with your KA?"

Malik grit his teeth.

"I hate you!"

"I'll be back in the morning."

Bakura slowly dissipated, and Malik was shackled up in an uncomfortable manner.

-Mindlink-

_Marik where are you?_

_What do you want?  
Marik help me!_

…_Where are you??_

"I'm alone in this stupid cell. Fuck, MARIK!" he shouted in frustration forgetting about the mindlink, when he heard a familiar voice whisper Marik's name, or past name.

"Marik…ku?"

Malik's eyes widened.

* * *

LONG STORY SHORT

Malik is bait has no pastlife and he meets a certain someone while imprisoned.

Review


	9. Past Meets Present in Prison

This is going to be my last update for a few days, hope u all can understand im stressing w/ finals etc. Thankyou. I don't own crap.

* * *

The only light in this cold and unusual prison was the candles hung from a chandelier. The cell had a faint glow, similar to the sun setting on a beach where the darkness consumes the bright day which was glowing with an essence of joy.

This is exactly what the cell did. Malik at first was uncomfortable with the long, cold shackles which wrapped around his slender body. It was cruel, but then again what do you expect from Bakura?

He is the opposite of what Ryou would ever become, and now, he was paying the price for meddling into things that he should of left alone.

But after shouting, he heard a voice cry out the name, Mariku.

The blonde struggled to walk to the end of the large cell to see what was on the outside. The other figure was apparently chained up, and the sound of clanks were echoing and ringing in a rhythm. Both prisoners realized the walk way was only 3 feet apart, and although their vision was impaired by the darkness, their vivid features stood out.

Malik saw a well built man with the same ivory hair that he grew accustomed to seeing daily. But his features were stunning; the imprisoned teen knew this person would be a heartbreaker with those fiery, deep champagne eyes, with a scar running down one side of his cheek. It gave him that edgy tough boy look, along with such bronzed skin, broad structure, and the most well defined abs he has ever witnessed, and covering him was a blood red robe with gold embroidery. This person looked awfully familiar, could it be…?

However, the attractive prisoner thought the blonde eyeing him was exquisite, second to Mariku of course. Dead silence occurred as both boys absorbed the beauty in one another.

"Who…are you?" Malik asked, skeptical because he was the only one around.

"I am Touzuko-Akefia, where am I?"

Malik's jaw dropped. "Akefia!"

The red robed man arched an eyebrow.

"How did you know my name?"

The shackles clanked together, echoing in the prison. The older prisoner looked out, and his eyes widened in such disbelief.

"Oh my Ra…are you..?"

He lost train of thought, "You have to be Mariku, at least his reincarnation. Am I correct?"

"What makes you think that?" Malik asked, smiling back.

"You're beautiful, your just, so stunning, you resemble him, but you are more effeminate, no offense I mean."

Malik blushed a bit. "Thanks and no problem. Akefia..I am Marik's hikari, or light. What I know is you were coming back, and that you two were lovers??"

Akefia chuckled, and then let out a painful sigh. "Yes, we are lovers. At least we were. You see, both of us met when we were quite young, and he was of course the most powerful person, wielding the Winged Dragon of Ra's ka. I rescued him from being murdered, and we fell in love. It was amazing, until I was possessed, and then I fought the Pharaoh. I wasn't aware of what danger I put both of us in, and that the royal army was actually going to murder Mariku too. I was supposed to die from the blow of Slifer, until he jumped in front of me… but tell me, where is he? And who are you?"

Malik nearly cried at such a devastating story. It turns out Marik truly loved him, or Mariku.

"My name is Malik; I already mentioned I'm his light. I am only 16, and was a tomb keeper for a few years unfortunately, I am a part of the Ishtar clan. It was a horrible ceremony. "Malik went into more details, causing Akefia to cringe. "Why would they hurt such a gorgeous boy? And Mariku for that matter? Tell me about Mariku, or Marik." Akefia gasped at the pain Malik endured.

"Eh...It's complicated. Let me try to not freak you out. I ended up creating him again. I was in so much pain I needed love, and compassion, something I never really had in my life since my mom died giving birth to me. I don't know why, I just created Marik with the darkness in my heart-"  
"He filled the darkness in my heart for awhile. So you technically gave birth to him?"  
"If you want to put it that way."  
Akefia leaned back against the cold bars. "Then I am protecting you. We are going to escape. Don't ask me how, give me time and we will be free."

Malik smiled weakly. "You seem troubled. Do tell me what is wrong?"

"Do you know what Bakura plans on doing with us?"  
"I don't know. I know he tricked me into finding Marik. God I want my love back. Even if I die…"

Those words pierced Malik's heart, "Don't say that. Save me Akefia and I promise you a happy life with Marik. Bakura hurt my Yami. "

Akefia was provoked. "Deal. I'm tired…"

For awhile, both boys laid on the hard floor. Malik shivered through the evening, and Akefia managed flinging his ruby robe across. "You need to stay warm. I can't have you ill, otherwise we won't escape." Akefia told him as he lay back down. "May I ask you one question, Malik?" "Absolutely."

"Do you think Mariku, or Marik will love me?"  
"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

Review please.

NOTE: Akefia calls Malik "beautiful" etc, because he is astonished how he resembles Mariku. No, he does not fall for him. Otherwise this isn't sickleshipping!


End file.
